Traveler
by Zgirl714
Summary: Xander is given a mission


Title:Traveler  
  
Author:Sami  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Xander , Joss does.  
  
Summary:Xander's been given a mission. set between seasons 3 & 4. Notes: If this page looks weird go to .  
  
Xander was washing glasses in the back room of a strip club, when suddenly a light appeared. It was dim and small at first, so dim and small that Xander didn't notice it. But it got bigger and brighter. He through his arm up, dropping a glass, to shield his eyes from it's now almost blinding light. "What the..." he said before he disappeared with a flash. "Ouff" Xander said as he landed with a thud on the cold, hard floor. Blinking for a second and then sitting up with a groan, he looked around. "Holy cow," he said. He was on a white marble platform, he got up and walked over to the edge. There weren't any walls just deep space, and it seemed as if the platform was suspended in midair. Backing away from the edge, Xander asked "Is anyone there?" "Greetings, lower being," a voice said from nowhere and everywhere. "Er, howdy," Xander said looking around, "where I'm I?" "You are in the dimension of The Wise." The voice bellowed. "So, your the Wise? Is that a nickname or title?" "No, I'm just a lowly messenger." "Why I'm I here?" Xander asked. "You are here because you have been deemed worthy." "For what?" Xander asked confused. "To be a Traveler." "A what?" "A Traveler is one that goes through dimensions and time." "Hate to burst your bubble but I don't travel well, I get motion sickness." Xander said quickly. "Nonsense, you are worthy, so as the Wise have said so shall it be." Xander was about to open his mouth to reply when the voice continued, "Now listen this is your mission. Break the lamp and stop the light." Xander started to get a defiant gleam in his eyes when he said, "What if I refuse?" "You don't have a choice, you will be sent there anyway and with this particular mission you will also die if you don't fulfill it." "Where am I going?" Xander asked, his earlier defiance already forgotten. As an answer he disappeared.  
  
He fell through the ceiling and hit the ground hard. "Ow..." he groaned as he got up off the dirty cement. He looked like he was in the bowels of a ship with a bunch of gray-green slightly humanoid demons. "Hello?" he said, then he noticed he had a rifle. "I come in peace?" The demons were shocked to see him but got over that once someone started yelling, "The Scrourge is coming." Screams and scared whispers came form all sides. Xander looked around wondering what to do when he heard a familiar voice yell at him from above. "Xander Harris what are you doing here?" He looked up, "I have no idea, Cordy. But by any chance is there a big light, I can destroy?" Puzzled she asked, "How do you know about that?... Well, nevermind get up here." Xander ran up the metal stairs and to Cordelia, "You need any help?" She was looking at his rifle, "Why do you have a gun?" "So I could shoot the light? I don't know, it kinda came with the package." Cordelia frowned, "I wanted a miracle and the powers sent you?" "Listen Cordy-"  
  
Their conversation was cut short as a Irish accented voice rang out, "Lock the doors. The Scourge is here. We're shoving off. We're gonna make it." The dark haired man looked down, "Who's that princess?" Cordelia looked up and squinted, "Doyle, this is Xander. Xander this is Doyle. Why I'm I introducing you two! The Scourge is here? Where's Angel?" A crash was heard as Angel and some demons broke through it. The beacon all rightly lit, lowered till it was level with Xander. "It's going to detonate. Get out! Everybody out!" Angel said, getting up. Xander looked over at Cordelia, "Is that the Light?" She nodded, terrified. Xander took aim and fired into the beacon four times. The Lister demons cowered as the sparks fell. The Scourge demon looked paralyzed as his main weapon was destroyed before his eyes. Angel taking advantage of his distraction, gave him a sound blow to the head, knocking him out. Angel looked over at the speechless Cordy and Doyle, "What was that?" Cordelia shaking her head replied, "Xander, over there." Angel looked in that direction, "No ones there." Doyle blinking for a second and shaking his head said, "Angel. Man, there was a guy over there." Angel raised his eyebrow and with a disbelieving look on his face, "OK..." Xander reappeared on the floor of the dimension of the Wise. Xander blinked looking faintly green and nauseous, "If you are all so Wise, could you think of a way to do that without the after travel puking?" "You did well," the voice said, so loud it was like it vibrated the stars. Xander got up wincing at the sound. "Thanks," Xander with a puzzled and somewhat hurt look on his face asked, "Why was I there? Why was Cordelia there and who was that Irish guy?" he remembered seeing the love in Cordelia's eyes, the love that was once there for him. But that love was pointed toward the other guy. The voice answered somewhat sad, "You were there to save her new love, the one you called 'that Irish guy.'" Xander nodded before realizing what it said, "New love?" He wouldn't know what the voice would say in reply because as suddenly as he was taken to the dimension of the Wise, he was just as quickly taken back to the strip club. Xander looked around to see if anyone had noticed he had left, but it was empty just like he had left it. Xander bent over and started picking up pieces of the glass as if nothing usual had happened. 


End file.
